fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Movin' On
Miss Movin' On is the debut single of American girl group Fifth Harmony. The single was released on June 15, 2013 on Saturday Night Online and is the main single on their debut EP, Better Together . The single was made available through iTunes on July 16, 2013. The girls announced on Twitter that the single was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America on June 17, 2014. Background The main producer of the debut album, Julian Bunetta, said on Twitter that two singles from the Debut Album are coming on June, resulting in the expectations by fans growing. On June 4, it was announced on Twitter that there was going to be an announcement related to the single. On June 7, 2013, the girls announced by a video on Vine that the debut single is called "Miss Movin' On". Harmonizers trended on Twitter "#WeWant5HMissMovinOn", after that the girls released a little preview of the song. It should be mentioned that a few months ago, before this song was announced as the debut single, there were already rumors on internet saying that "Miss Movin' On" was the single. The song was released through SaturdayNight Online. It was released on iTunes on July 16, 2013 and the music video was released on July 15. The girls performed it on The Today Show on July 18, 2013 along with Me and My Girls. Music Video The music video for Fifth Harmony's first single, Miss Movin' On was released on July 15, 2013 on VEVO. Background On the first day of filming the music video the girls were on a state fair and photos were posted by fans. Ally is seen wearing a green dress with a blue denim jacket and gold converse; Camila a white dress with white sneakers; Lauren wearing blue denim shorts, a black jacket and a white blouse with little black dots; Normani with a dress with various colors with gold conserve, and Dinah is seen wearing a pink blouse with pink pants with a black belt on it and black sneakers. On July 15, 2013 the video was published through Fifth Harmony's official VEVO account. It was directed and edited by Hannah Lux Davis; produced by Luga Podesta and Brandon Bonfiglio. http://imvdb.com/video/fifth-harmony/miss-movin-on#credits The video shows the five girls enjoying themselves at an amusement park together, all of them having recently broken up with their boyfriends. Trivia *Scott Seviour announced via twitter the VEVO premiere date. *The video was released on July 15. *The video has racked up over 150 million views on VEVO since it debuted. It reached the 1 million mark three days after it debuted. Lyrics Chart Performance and Certifications Following its release on iTunes on the 16th of July, "Miss Movin' On" reached the Top 10 in 16 countries (El Salvador, Peru, Honduras, Costa Rica, Dominican Republic, Singapore, Venezuela, Argentina, Nicaragua, Israel, Ecuador, Paraguay, Malta, New Zealand, Malaysia and Guatemala). The song debuted at #85 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming the highest-peaking single by any X Factor USA contestant. Trivia *Fifth Harmony posted four lyric previews on their Tumblr, Facebook page, and Twitter. *The song was released through SaturdayNight Online. *The song was originally supposed to be released on June 18, 2013, but was later announced to be released on July 16, 2013. *Ally sings Lauren second verse on every live performance. Apart from on the North America part of the 7/27 tour *The girls performed the song on NBC's The Today Show on July 18, 2013. *The song's music video has racked up over 70 million views and counting on VEVO since it came out on July 16, 2013. The video's views hit the 1 million mark 3 days after the video came out. References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Better Together Category:Lyrics